Snowstorm
by demonqueen21
Summary: yuuri gets attacked and sent to the demon kingdom. but he gets ill and conrad comes to the rescue. does he get a reward for helping yuuri? hehe read and find out. i do not own kyo kara maoh.


Yeah, I know I need to finish my first story, buuuuuuuuuuuuuut I need to do this cuz I'm…well, I just want to. It a good story (I hope)… so… ENJOY!!! ^_^ 2nd story woot!

Anime- Kyo Kara Maoh

Disclaimer- I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of the sorts.

Pairing- Conrad/Yuuri

Warning- This is a yaoi (more shounen-ai). DO NOT FLAME ME! Mild spoiler alert.

Rated- K+ for mild male/male relationship

Snowstorm

Why, why, why? I kept asking myself. Why is it so hot?!?! I was wearing a tank-top and shorts. I was walking back home from school. "Hey, Shibuya!"

I turned around to see the same sight again. It was the three bullies that have been harassing me since elementary school. "Hey, Shibuya what are you doing?"

I looked at them and said "I'm going home. What so you guys want?"

"Nothing at all. We just want some cash; after all we can pay you back."

"I don't have any money on me. Why don't you just go ask your parents?"

They grabbed my shirt and rammed me against the side of a building. I hit my head and could barely breathe. They were choking me.

"C'mon! We know your father works at a bank. You have to have some money. Give it up!"

I was twisting and trying to escape but they had me held down there. I remembered my mom's self-defense class. I kicked him in the groin as hard as I could (Which was not very hard) and it did the trick.

I started running as soon as my feet touched the ground. I ran into an ally by mistake and got cornered. I panicked a little until I saw a puddle on the ground and stepped in it. I was getting transported into Shin Makoku! I knew it! The Shinou does care if I'm about to get beaten to death.

I got transported into Shin Makoku, but it was in the winter and I was wearing wet clothes. I saw the snow fall to the ground and I was freezing.

I knew that I had to keep warm but I had no clue how to build a fire, I had wet clothes, and it was snowing. I remember reading something in a book for school, some dogs or something ran around a tree to keep warmth.

It was freezing but I got up and tried to jog. I felt the blood flow faster but my energy ran out just as quickly as it started.

I fell to the ground and felt the snow overcome me. I shook it off and crawled over to the closest tree and hugged my knees.

I stayed there for I don't know how long because the next thing I remember is waking up in a cave.

***

I knew for a while that I was in love with Heika but I never told anybody and tried to lock those emotions up. A solider should not have those feelings for his king.

When I heard that Heika was back in Shin Makoku I felt my heart beat faster. The word spreads quickly when it's about him. Ulrike said he was in the mountains and in danger, though. That was very bad indeed. He's always wet when he comes back and it snows up in the mountains; he would probably freeze or get pneumonia.

"I'll go look for him" I volunteered.

"Geez. That wimp! Why can't he just come here like he always does? He can't even go to the right place." Wolfram was throwing a fit again, but now that he was with Daikenja he said that half-heartedly.

I smiled at him and he replied to me "Conrad you better go get him before he freezes solid. I bet he doesn't last a minuet there. Make sure you take warm clothes for him." He acts like he doesn't care but he worries about him like everybody does.

"Oh Heika, Heika, Heika! I your faithful servant, Günter, will save you!"

"Oh brother! Conrad hurry up and bring Heika back so I don't have to put up with him." My older brother said at Günter's remark.

I packed my supplies in a bag and hooked it up to my horse's saddle. I hopped on and hurried off to the mountains. I knew that Yuuri was strong and Wolfram was only kidding, but I still had my doubt.

I got there and set up camp in a cave. I built a fire quickly with dried up tree bark and ran off to find Yuuri. I just hoped that he found a way to keep warmth and not freeze.

I ran and ran and ran, but still didn't see him. I had this really bad feeling in my gut telling me something was wrong. I looked around my area again but only saw white snow everywhere I looked.

Then I saw the slightest movement. At first I thought it was a rabbit or a small animal, but then I noticed that it was larger than that. Fear came into my mind (something that happens a lot with Yuuri) and I rushed over to it.

I came to it and brushed off some of the snow. I saw some blue fabric and quickly uncovered the rest. I almost froze when I saw his body. It was pale and unmoving. Or at least that's what I thought. I could see the barely movement of his chest.

I wrapped my jacket around him, picked him up and carried him to the shelter I made earlier. I was glad I had a fire to warm him up. He was breathing more and had more color in his face. I was glad for that.

I saw him move more and he woke up. He looked confused for a moment, but then he looked at me and smiled.

He said "Hey Conrad, where are we?" as he was trying to sit up.

I put my arm around him and helped him up. I gave him some military rations and told him how he ended up here because of the Shinou and how Ulrike said that he was in danger.

He was still dazed from the cold and lack of flowing blood but he managed to nod his head.

I started to run through my head on what you can do to keep up body temperature. I was only able to think of one thing, and it was innocent when I did it.

We learned in training that the best way to keep up body temperature is to press naked flesh together. And that's just what I did.

I told Yuuri what I was going to do and he let me. Sure he was cherry red when I started unbuttoning his shirt but I wasn't going to let him freeze.

I had his shirt off and I put it over the fire to dry. I picked my coat and took my shirt off and moved close to Yuuri. I left his-_our_ pants on because I knew he would be too embarrassed.

I wrapped the blanket that I packed around us and hugged him close to my chest. He seemed much more alive now that the blood was flowing and that he was warming up.

I was happy being close to him like this. I wanted to stay like this forever.

He looks so cute when he slept and I waited for a while before I went to sleep, but I would awake to some unpleasant information.

***

I awoke in a cave next to Conrad. I look around but I could barely see or move.

"Hey Conrad, where are we?" I asked in a quiet voice.

He put his arm around me and my heart skipped a beat. He pulled me up into a sitting position and gave me some food and water.

"Heika, we are in the mountains. You got transported into the wrong place and I got sent to get you. Ulrike said that you were in danger and if I got there a minute later we wouldn't be having this conversation."

I was trying to processes what he said. It was snowing and I was wet. Does that mean I'm going to freeze? No, Conrad is here. I'm not in danger. Then I realized something.

"Don't call me Heika, Nazukeoya."

He chuckled and said "Ok, _Yuuri._"

He looked like he was thinking for a minute then told me that he needed to keep my body temperature up. To do that he needed to take my clothes off.

"S-s-sure. I-I don't mind." I barely got that sentence out. I just knew that my face was bright red when he was taking my top off.

After he put my top by the fire he took off his own top and grabbed a blanket. He wrapped the blanket around us and pulled me into a hug. I didn't mind though, in fact I liked it.

I knew for a while now that I liked Conrad but he probably doesn't like me. I mean he is this great handsome guy who is strong, nice, great at the sword, and just so perfect. Then look at me, I'm and inexperienced, young, awkward, wimpy, teenager who always gets in trouble. Who would love that?

Still, I couldn't help cuddling closer to him. I didn't mind being stuck in the mountains with him. It was better than when I got stuck with Wolfram in the snow. He tried to pull the same stunt on my just to see me naked. I never loved him but we were good friends.

I fell asleep soon after that.

***

I woke up and it was still early so I just watched Yuuri sleep. He was so calm and so cute and so…red. I gently put my hand on his head and I felt a burning fever. I immediately got up and started getting dressed and packed up.

When I was done I walked over to Yuuri and picked him up. It was better if I let him sleep rather than waking him. I put him in front of me on my horse and we started back to the castle.

It was a huge crowd with Günter, my brothers, the princess, Gisela, and some soldiers.

I told them he was sick and Gisela took us to his bedroom to start her treatment.

Gwendal took Günter outside because he was making too much noise and Wolfram was worried but Daikenja wanted to see him at the Shinou castle so he left, leaving me, Greta and Gisela.

She used her healing maryoku on him, something I could never do. She explained to me that he needed rest. I nodded at her and she left.

I sat there and watched him. He was having trouble breathing and had the highest fever I ever felt. Why couldn't it be me instead of him suffering? I wanted so bad to just take all his pain away. Instead I just sat there and watched from afar.

Greta left because Gwendal said that we needed some time alone. I was happy that someone understood.

I was awoken by a tug at my collar. I don't know when I fell asleep but I saw that Yuuri was pulling me closer to him even in his sleep. I smiled and lied down next to him. He cuddled closer to me again and I hugged him.

"…love you, Conrad…" I heard him mumble in his sleep. That knocked the wind out of me. I never thought that he would ever love me but now he even dreams of me!

I smiled at the thought and held my arms tighter around him. I loved him, I really did. I promised myself that I would tell him when he woke up.

After a few hours he woke up and smiled at me.

"Morning Conrad." He was still red, may be from blushing or from his fever.

I kissed him on the forehead and said "I love you."

He had a surprised look on his face and was blushing from head to toe. He said with a tearful look to me "I-I love you too, but are you sure you want to be with me? You're sweet and kind and handsome and just so, so perfect. And I'm just an awkward and troublesome teenager."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do. I always will but-"

I smiled and said "Then that's all that counts." I kissed his forehead again.

"But what about Julia? She was pleasant and beautiful and, well, a girl." He sat up and continued. "I don't know anything about that and-"

"Julia was proper but I don't want that. I want you. You're my baseball boy." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me and whispered "I love you, I love you so much."

I lifted his head and kissed his lips. He pressed into me and I held him close.

Right now, I couldn't care less about my brothers or my work; I just cared about Yuuri and him alone. I could stay with him forever and that's my plan.

Owari

Ha-ha! I finished! Yay! I think it turned out good. But tell me any suggestion for improving or give me any challenges for any anime (I've seen a lot of them).

PLEASE COMMENT! Thx again ^_^


End file.
